Silent Screams
by kool-aidrocks2008
Summary: *BINKS CENTRIC* Reese isn't exactly what she seems but is Bianca willing to over look that fact, just to feel loved? *not for Breese or Reese fans, sorry in advance.* Breese, BAM, Kenlee.
1. Intro pt 1

I don't own All My Children, if I did, this Bianca/Reese/Zach/Too adorable baby thing wouldn't be happening. And Ryan wouldn't have had on a thang.

Pairing: Bianca/Reese, Bianca/Maggie, and ahem, Kendall/Greenlee.(Couldn't resist that last one.)

rating: T for now. Mostly for language and themes.

MAJOR fem slash, IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR APPROVE, NOW WOULD BE THE TIME TO RETREAT!

I don't know what I did this time. I tried not to piss her off but it seems like everything I do, it bothers her. Reese, Miranda, Gabrielle, and I have been living in our own place for a few weeks now. Ever since a few days before Kendall woke up. And when she woke up boy was she pissed. She still is but....she's trying to accept it. To still love me. Even though I don't deserve it anymore.

"Are you listening to me?" Reese asks. She's not angry like she was in Paris but I can see the emotion pouring off her face. It amazes me that noone notices. But then again, everyone has their own problems to deal with.

"Of course I am sweetheart." I lie. I don't have the slightest idea what she's talking about but for now I can get away with it. The children are here. God I'm pathetic. I rely on my children to keep me safe and they don't even know it. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"C'mere." she says tugging me onto her lap. I settle in as comfortable I can actually be. She wraps her arms around my waist, making sure to squeeze to get her point across, "I'm really tired of having to repeat myself." she whispers harshly. My body tenses in fear and I thank every god out there that the kids are here.

"I- I'm sorry. I'm just a little....ah" I stop in pain as she pinches my side, "Distracted." I say trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. All that matters is me, you, and our family." she says. Why don't I leave? Well, this is going to sound really lifetime of me but, because of the children. I don't want to have to put anyone that Miranda loves outta her life the way I did Maggie. She deserves stability. And Reese would never hurt them. She loves them.

"Alright. You're right." I say with a fake smile. She smiles back and leans in to kiss me. How can anybody see love between us? I'm sure I look uncomfortable.

"Of course I am." she says. I just smile and ease off of her lap. She stands up. "I've got a contractor's meeting to get too, I'll be home for dinner." she says reaching over to cup my cheek. "I love you." she whispers. I smile.

"I love you too." I say. The even more pathetic part? We both mean it.

"Hey Kendall." I say pleasantly surprised to see my sister at my door. She glares at me and I flinch a little. She pushes past me and flops down onto the couch.

"Zach and I are getting a divorce." she mutters. I feel air leave my lungs. Oh god. I ruined a perfectly good marriage because I was selfish. I have to fix this.

"Look, Kendall, I'm sorry and Zach, he initially said no. don't blame him. It's my fault, the entire thing, I brought it up and I pushed. Just...don't punish him for this." I say quickly. She looks at me with a frown.

"This isn't about that although, I can't really say it helped." pause. "Binks, Zach and I haven't been ok for a while now. I've been meddling, we've both kept secrets, we just.....we're not right for each other." she says with a shrug. "I don't know, the love we had....its not the same. He's my best friend yes but other than that......he's Ian's father." she says.

"We-well that's a good thing." I say. She smiles sadly.

"You notice nowhere in there did I say 'he's my husband'?" she asks. I shake my head.

"You two....you two just have to work back to it. You can, you love each other so much." I try. She just chuckles.

"That we do. But....like I said, he's my best friend." she says. I feel awful.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. She groans.

"Bianca, we've been going over this for weeks! Stop apologizing, its not going to change anything." she says. I nod and sit in silence.

"So, what are you gonna do?" I ask. I see her shrug from the corner of my eye.

"I dunno, pick fusion up from the ashes and be a mother to my boys." she says. I nod. An idea comes to mind.

"Will you need a place to stay?" I ask. "You and the boys?" I'm really hopeful.

"We-" I cut her off.

"You can stay here. You get the spare and Reese and I'll just move Gabby's things to our room and Spike, Miranda, and Ian can all share." I throw out. She shakes her head.

"I don't want to impose." she says. She really wouldn't be.

"You wont be. We'd love to have you here." I say. She raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you aren't doing this because you feel like you owe me?" she asks. I shake my head. No, but that is a good reason. I'm doing it for my safety.

"No, of course not." I say. She smiles and nods.

"Alright. Thank you." she says. I hear the door open and Reese walks in and smiles.

"Hey you two." she says. Kendall forces a smile, she hates Reese but she's tolerating her for me. Kendall's too good to me.

"Hey, seems like we have a few new house guests." I say. I see her eyes flash but she maintains her smile.

"Oh yeah? Who'd that be?" she asks. I nod towards Kendall.

"That'd be me. Think you can handle one more Kane woman?" she asks jokingly. Reese pretends to think.

"I dunno, can you make coffee?" she asks. I hear Kendall scoff.

"I taught Greenlee how to make coffee." she says. I laugh.

"That's Kendall speak for 'no.'" I elaborate.

"Hey!" she shouts indignantly hitting my arm slightly. I fight back a flinch. I just smile.

"Its the truth. I promise you Reese, you try to drink some of that tar and you'll grow hairs on your chest." her eyebrows shoot to her hairline.

"So it's a family thing?" she asks referring to my monstrosity I used to call coffee.

"Oh yeah." I say. She chuckles.

"Well then its safe to say, one more Kane woman can't be that bad." she says. "You need help moving Kendall?" she asks. Kendall shakes her head.

"No, you two love birds get everything set up here and the boys and I will be back in a few hours." she says. Reese and I nod and I walk her to the door. She stops and turns to me.

"Thank you Binky." she says hugging me. I wrap my arms around her tightly.

"We're family." I say. She pulls back and stares at me.

"Yeah. We are. And don't you forget it." she says. I smile and close the door behind her, steeling myself to face Reese When I turn around she's standing in my face.

"What the hell was that?" she hisses. I feel an uncomfortable feeling take over me.

"I invited her to stay. She and Zach are going through a time and she needs her sister." I say. She frowns deeply.

"Next time you wanna invite someone to live with us, talk to me about it." she warns. I nod.

"Alright." I say. She smiles sweetly and turns away.

"C'mon, lets get her room set up." she says. I follow her and we get to work.

"I ca-" I cut her off.

"Don't thank us again Kendall." I say. She's been thanking Reese and I non-stop.

"Bu-" this time Reese cuts in.

"Seriously Kendall, you're family so of course we'd be more than happy to let you stay here." she says. "For as long as you need." she adds. Kendall smiles warmly at us.

"Okay. But I'm tired so I'm gonna go turn in. good night you guys." she says making her way to her bedroom. Reese and I a clean the kitchen from a little and head to our room. I check on the baby, whose fast asleep. God she's beautiful. I go the bathroom to get changed and almost jump out of my skin when I hear the door shut. I turn and see a glaring Reese I don't know what I did this time but I really wish I hadn't. In a heartbeat she's got me by the neck against the wall.

"Re-Reese" I wheeze.

"You told her didn't you?" she asks. I frown confused, steadily loosing oxygen.

"Who? W-what?" I ask. She smirks evilly.

"Kendall. You told Kendall about us didn't you?" she asks. My eyes widen. I shake my head quickly. She releases me. I cough a little and cup her face.

"No, the only thing I've ever told Kendall is how much you mean to me. How much our family means to me." I say. She jerks away from my touch.

"I saw those looks she was giving me Bianca, don't think I'm stupid." she says remaining quiet seeing as my daughter is asleep in our room. That's right, MY daughter.

"Baby, you know Kendall doesn't like you." nice enough Montgomery. "I mean, you're engaged to her baby sister. I think it's a written law for older siblings to hate the partner of the younger." I say. She looks at me and sighs.

"You're probably right. I'm..... I'm sorry." she says. I nod and go to her.

"It's alright." I say. No it isn't. I know she hasn't taken those pills since before we left Paris. A while actually. But Reese would never hurt me..... un-medicated Reese would though. I don't wanna bring this up. "H-have you taken your medication lately?" I ask. She pulls away.

"Of course I have Bianca, what don't you trust me?" she asks. I immediately go into damage control.

"What? Of course I do I'm just..... with all the stress lately, I figured you'd forget is all. You've been under a lot of pressure." I say. She nods.

"I'm sorry. I forgot today." she admits. I nod smiling the fake happy Bianca smile I do for her.

"It's alright baby, I understand." I say. She smiles at me, almost gratefully. She's not a bad person it's just.....that temper. She's nothing like Jonathan though. And I'm not a victim. I choose to stay because I can help her. And because my children need a stable figure in their life. Reese is that stable figure. We move to our bedroom and get into bed. We lay on our sides facing each other. It amazes me how she seems like two different people. She's so loving and caring, kind, compassionate most of the time but she has a dark side. We all have one of those. She kisses me slowly and pulls away.

"I love you. So much." she says. I smile at the heart swelling words that do nothing for me.

"I love you too, Reese. God I love you." I say hugging her body to mine. As she drifts off to sleep, planting one last kiss on my throat with a protective and slightly possessive arm around my waist, I do my nightly ritual. I Silently Scream for help. And just like every other night, I stay where I am.


	2. Intro pt 2

I can't breathe. I feel like I'm drowning and nobody's trying to save me. There's no escape for the pain I feel. The pain, the guilt, the disgust, the self hate, all of it is bottling up inside of me slowly awaiting combustion. As a human I know I can only take so much. I've always known I was weak but I never thought it was to this degree. I caught myself crying in the shower earlier and felt even more disgusted. I don't deserve to cry those tears. I don't deserve to feel the pain, borderline agony I endure. But I don't leave. I never leave.

"Hey." I hear softly from my left. I glance and notice its Greenlee. I send a tight smile her way.

"Hi." I respond just as softly. Reese glances at us and I feel as if I'm drowning even deeper. That feeling of not being able to breath hits me full force and I crouch forward, just the tiniest bit, but Greenlee notices.

"Whoa there, what's wrong?" she asks resting a hand on my arm. I shake my head and blink rapidly.

"Just tired I guess." I reply. She nods.

"I can see why, you put this whole party together almost singlehandedly and, I'd never say this to anyone else so it stays between us, but I really appreciate what you and Erica have done for fusion." she says sincerely.. I smile and nod.

"Its the least I could do to he=" she cuts me off, feeling what I'm about to say.

"You know she's gonna forgive you one day. She loves you Bianca." she tells me. I offer her a grateful smile.

"Thanks, I sure hope you're right."

"I am, just wait and see." she replies with a smile of her own. I notice her glance sadly to her right so I follow her line of vision.

"Did you ever really love him?" I ask. She turns to me, shocked.

"I...." she pauses. "I'm honestly not sure. I mean, Ryan is a great guy but..... I don't know there was just....." she stops searching for the right word.

"Greenlee can I just say something?" I ask. She stops thinking and blinks before nodding. I take a deep breath. "I don't want you to be offended by this or anything but; love and infatuation are two different things." I say gently. At first she looks offended like she's going to go into bitch Greenlee mode, but her shoulders slump.

"You're right." she says. I must look surprised. "The only reason you get away with that is cus you're my little cousin." she says with a small smile. Her face darkens for a moment before looking over my shoulder. I smile and wave to Reese after following Greenlee's line of vision. Reese just waves back before turning back to whoever the person is she's talking too. I look at Greenlee whose scowling.

"Why are you with that thing?" she asks bluntly. I actually snicker at this because well, Greenlee's never really been known to sugar coat things.

"Greenlee...." I chastise sobering up. She rolls her eyes.

"Fine, I mean no offense to your relationship Bianca but, it seems empty." she says. I shake my head quickly.

"It's not. We love each other."

"Do you really?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. I turn back to glance to make sure Reese is still out of earshot. Once I notice she is I glance back at my cousin.

"I don-"

"Ah, Bianca, just the woman I was looking for." Zach says stepping beside me. "Greenlee, it's good to see you without your ornament." he says noticing Greenlee doesn't have Ryan attached to her.

"Ha Ha Slater." she says walking off. He turns to me.

"Was it somethin I said?" he asks. I just smile shaking my head.

"How can I help you?" I ask. He just shrugs.

"Can't I just wanna see you?" he asks. I nod.

"Sure you can." I say with a fond smile. He smiles back but it quickly fades.

"But seriously, I've been uh, I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a few days now. Since Kendall woke up." he says. I nod. He glances around.

"It's sorta private, can we....can we go somewhere else?" he asks bringing his hands together then dropping them to his side. I nod.

"Of course. Lead the way." I say. He nods and turns walking towards the exit. I feel a hand on my shoulder and see it's just Reese. She's got a pretty tight grip but loosens it when Zach turns to us. I guess he could tell that I was no longer following.

"Something wrong?" she asks. I go to answer but Zach cuts in.

"No I just need to have a brother-sister moment with my sister in law." he says with a smile. Oh my god. That smile was forced so hard it looked painful.

"Alright." she says letting me go and kissing my cheek. I smile and continue to follow Zach. We get outside and I shiver a little. He offers me his jacket and gives me a look that says not to complain.

"What's goin on with you and Reese?" he asks.

"We're engaged." I reply simply.

"Bianca....." he trails off. I chuckle.

"Y'know, everybody always comes up here to the rooftop to talk. Why do ya think that is?" I ask. I take a moment to glance at him and I see his face looking nothing but serious. I sigh. "Nothing." I reply. He fixes me with that penetrating Zach stare.

"If she hurts you I'll kill her." he says. And I believe every word of what he just said.

"Well then I guess she's going to be around for a really long time then because she'd never hurt me." I say. He nods.

"I'm just....looking out for you. You're my family, no matter what happens with me and Kendall. I love you. Like a sister." he says with a smile. I return the smile.

"I love you too Zach." I answer. I frown. "Although I'd never ask my brother to make a baby with me, you are family." I reply. He inhales deeply.

"Yeah, I think josh might have a problem if you did ask him." he says as we share a chuckle.

"Ya think?" I try. I hear the door open and see Reese standing there. Zach's whole stance changes.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay out here, I need to get to my boys." he says. He offers Reese a nod. "Reese." he says making his way inside. Reese glances at me.

"What'd he want to talk about?" she asks standing beside me. I take a deep breath and blow it out. I lean over the railing.

"He's not doing good Reese. We thought he was a mess when Kendall was in the hospital but this....he's hurting and trying so hard not to show it." it's not exactly a lie but it's not the truth to her question. She leans beside me moving stray hair outta my face.

"He'll be fine Bianca. I'm sure he and Kendall can find their ways back to each other." she whispers. I turn to her and smile.

"I hope so." I say. "I wish everybody could have what we have." I lie. Don't give me that look. I need to keep her as happy as possible. A happy Reese means no more make up stealing for Bianca. I can only put so much foundation on my neck without anyone realizing that I shouldn't be that tan in one spot of my neck.

"Me too baby. Me too." she says. The door crashes against the wall.

"Gah!" the tiny figure yells. "Why the he- oh hi." Greenlee says noticing Reese and I. I notice a look of annoyance pass over Reese's face.

"Something wrong?" Reese tries. Greenlee turns to her.

"Other than the fact I don't like, know, want to know, or trust you? Yes." Greenlee says bluntly. I step in.

"Greenlee, please don't talk to my fiancée that way." I say. She glances over at me. We fall into a semi awkward silence for a few tense seconds.

"That was outta line. I'm sorry." she finally forces out. I sigh and Reese nods.

"I'm gonna....go." Reese says. I try to stop her but looks from both of them tell me to back away. I just remain silent until Reese is out of earshot back in the building. I look at Greenlee angrily.

"What the hell was that?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"That? Me telling the truth." she says. I sigh deeply. "Look Bianca, even though I might not act like it I do love you. You're my little cousin and I care about my family. I don't trust Reese but if you really love her I can back off. If you love her that is." she says. I look at her face on.

"Are you insinuating something Greenlee?" I ask. She stares at me.

"Yep." she says simply sitting down on one of the chairs here. I sit beside her.

"I love her." I say. She scoffs.

"Just like I love Ryan." she says.

"Bu-"

"Infatuation isn't love." she whispers. "I just wish he'd realize that." she adds. I frown confused until...

"Greenlee, we need to talk." Ryan bursts out. I feel uncomfortable now. But strangely i don't feel like I'm drowning anymore.


	3. PART I: Strong Til You Break

alright guys, the last two chapters were intro chapters of sorts. Now, the story'll be in third person from here on out. thanks for stickin with it.

* * *

Staring at Greenlee, Ryan moves out not noticing Bianca's presence.

"Ryan leave me alone." Greenlee says firmly.

"No, I can't. We need to talk. You need to understand Greenlee. I have to make you understand." he pleads with her, his big blue eyes shining with hope.

"No Ryan, YOU need to understand. We are never going to be together. NEVER!" she yells. Calming herself slightly, she turns to Bianca. "Would you walk with me?" She questions her cousin. Bianca glances between Ryan and Greenlee and nods.

"Sure. Just let me tell Reese I'm leaving and you two finish up here." she says. She fixes Greenlee with a look that says 'use the next minute and a half to beat it into his head!' and enters the fusion building. She leans against the door and sighs heavily.

"Wow." she hears. Jumping slightly at the sound of the voice her eyes land on Kendall Hart. "You look horrible." Kendall says with a shrug. Bianca just stares at her sister for a moment before looking away.

"Kendall i-" Kendall grips Bianca's chin quickly forcing her to meet her eyes.

"Bianca Christine Montgomery I swear if you apologize to me one more time I'm going to have to hurt you!" Kendall exclaims. Keeping a firm grip on her sister's chin she makes sure that she has her full attention trying to ignore the fear in Bianca's eyes. "I want you to listen to me, ok?" she starts. Bianca nods and Kendall lets her face go. "If we're honest here, I've already forgiven you. I know, it shouldn't have been this quick and I should have made you work for it but... what's done is done." Kendall pauses for a moment gesturing with her hands trying to think of something to say. "I talked to Josh about this...." she starts. Bianca looks up at her confused. Josh hadn't been seen or heard from in months. "I'll explain later. But he pointed something out to me."

"What's that?" Bianca asks lump forming in her throat.

"The only reason I was really mad at you is because you didn't tell me. Not because you asked Zach or that he even did it but you kept this major secret from me Binks. I wasn't mad, I was hurt." Kendall pauses to hold Bianca's eyes to make sure she knows just how much she's hurt. "But you are my baby sister and I would go to the end of the world for you. At any time. And I can't be mad at you for too long Binks, I need you. Now more than ever. i-- you-- we can't change what happened but we can move forward. There are gonna be times when things will be awkward, and tense and our relationship has changed. We both need to work hard at this but I want that Kinks thing we had going for us." Kendall explains. Bianca stares at her sister before rushing forward to hug her tightly.

"I- I wont ever.... I promise." is all Bianca manages to whisper. Kendall hugs her sister back fiercely before pulling away.

"We're gonna start with a sister's day tomorrow. Just you, me, ice cream and probably enough tears to hydrate another planet." Kendall says. Bianca chuckles a little wiping her eyes.

"I look forward to it. Right now I'm being whisked away by none other tha-"

"God Ryan give up!" Greenlee shrieks. "C'mon Montgomery." she growls grabbing Bianca's arm.

"Kendall would you tell Reese I'll se her later please?" Bianca calls over her shoulder.

"Sure. Later!" Kendall calls after. She turns to Ryan and studies him for a moment. "Give it up Lavery." she says shaking her head. Ryan turns to her.

"Excuse me?" he asks in shock.

"She's obviously not interested so stop stalking her." Kendall says as if its no big deal. Ever since she woke up there has been a dramatic change in her personality.

"She loves me." Ryan insists.

"And yet she avoids you like the plague." Kendall retorts walking away.

"She's just afraid!" he calls after her.

"And you're just an idiot!" she calls back.

--

Reese wasn't happy. Not in the slightest. She had been trying to talk to Zach for days and he avoided her like she was some kind of bad omen. _Not anymore _she thought as she spotted her target. Moving away from JR Chandler she moves in for the kill.

"Hold your horses blondie. I don't like the way you're eying my husband. He's not a piece of steak so back off." she turns to see whose interrupting her. "Besides, you have my sister and she should be enough." Kendall says stepping in Reese's line of vision.

"Kendall, hey." she says. She really doesn't want to be bothered with the older Kane but she has no choice. _Why couldn't she stay asleep? _She thinks.

"Don't 'hey' me." Kendall sneers. Reese looks surprised but covers it in a look that could be characterized as fear. And a touch of uncomfortable. "I know that something is wrong with my sister and I'm pretty sure you're the cause. If I find out you so much as threatened to hide her shoes, I will make your life hell. Got it?" Kendal asks. Reese nods standing at full height.

"I get that she's your baby sister, but I swear, you don't have anything to worry about. I'd never hurt Bianca." _unless she steps outta line. _she thinks. Kendall scoffs.

"You'd never hurt Bianca and I'm a famous actress. Don't press your luck Peanut Butter Cup, I already don't trust you and if you hurt her, well, you'll have to deal with me and my mother." Kendall says before leaving a stunned Reese in her place.

--

Kendall felt a little better.

"Tell me you didn't threaten Reese." she hears. Her attention snaps to her brother, Josh Madden.

"I didn't threaten Reese." she says with a small smile. Josh shakes his head.

"You just couldn't resist it could you Kendall?" he asks. Turning her body completely from the water, she crosses her legs and glances around the boathouse.

"How did you know?" she asks. He smiles.

"I know everything. I told you about Bianca before she even realized the baby was Zach's." he says with a smile letting his feet dangle over the edge of the dock.

"I still don't know how...." she trials off.

"I told you she asked, he refused. She apologize, took it, and went to bed. Reese convinced him and took it to their doctor and well..." now Josh trails off.

"She really didn't?" Kendall asks for clarity.

"No. From what the PI said, she had a fit when Reese told her. Caused a scene at the resteraunt and freaked Miranda out a little." he says shaking his head. "She stayed at Maggie's that night." Josh adds.

"Maggie? I thought they didn't speak." Kendall shows her surprise. Josh give her an 'are you kidding look' and shakes hie head.

"Not much. But Miranda used to spend every other weekend with Maggie." Josh tells his sister.

"Why?" she asks. Josh shrugs.

"Because she wouldn't keep a child from their parent. Despite what they had gone through." he says softly. "Maggie was Miranda's other mother. That can't be denied." josh says.

"Emotio-" she stops when her phone rings. "Hello?" she speaks into the phone.

"Uh, Mrs. Slater, this is Janine Cayles with Pine Valley General, I wanted to inform you that your new doctor will be in tomorrow morning around eleven." the voice on the other end says. Kendall smiles.

"What's his or name please?" Kendall asks. Josh looks confused for a minute but shrugs.

"Uh, Stone. Dr. Maggie Stone." the nurse says. Kendall's eyes light up.

"Thank you." she says disconnecting the call. "Ask and you shall receive." she mutters.

"Huh?" josh questions, not liking the glint in his sisters eye.

"Well, I told the hospital to call me as soon as they knew who my new doctor would be. And that...was them." she says with a grin like a cat who got the canary.

"And?" he's still confused.

"My doctor's name just happens to be Maggie Stone." Kendall says. Josh smiles along with Kendall.

"Is it wrong that we're happy our sister is about to be blown out of th water?" he asks. Kendall shakes her head.

"No, no it isn't. It's for the best. Reese is up to something and Maggie's gonna be the one to save Binks." she says.

"What if we're wrong?" he asks.

"what if we're right?" and they fall into silence. Both thinking the same thing. _Even if they don't get together, Maggie will convince Binks to leave Reese. She's up to no good, I can just feel it. _

--

Bianca leaned against the shower tiles crying softly. When she got home, Reese wasn't in a good mood and it showed. After having a little 'talk' she decided to shower and get some sleep. _She doesn't mean it. And even if she did, you deserve this. You deserve to hurt. The same way you hurt others. You deserve this. It's your fault. _She thinks to herself. _Pain. _Repeats itself over and over in her mind. _I deserve pain. Nothing less. With_ that last thought, she washes herself and slips into bed.

"I love you." Reese murmurs in her sleep. Bianca tries not to tense in fear.

"I love you too." one more lie, one more reason to hurt. At least, in her logic it is.


	4. I A: All Fall Down

Thanks a bunch all of you who are reading, faving, alerting, and most importantly reviewing. it means alot and i'm working hard to make this a half beleivable and interesting story. y'know, to help us escape the travesty that goes by the title All My Children nowadays.

* * *

Groaning, Bianca turned over and reached out for Reese. When her arm connected with a body, she jerked it back knowing that it wasn't Reese.

"Shh, I found her asleep on the couch and moved her in here. I gotta get to work." she hears. She turns over and sees Reese just leaning over her. "I love you." Reese whispers kissing her forehead. Bianca smiles slightly and settles back down. Given the few minutes of silence she's sure to have, she begins to think over the past year of her life. She knew things with Reese had progressed too fast but she didn't have it in her to stop them. After only a few months and even fewer conversations she and Reese were talking about having a baby. _Dumb move number three hundred forty seven. _She thinks bitterly. _And think of what you coulda had Binks... you are an idiot. _She silently adds thinking back to just weeks before she even met Reese.

--

"_Hey Bianca." Maggie Stone said entering Bianca's home. She still had a key and used it most of the time, much to Bianca's annoyance and secret enjoyment. _

"_Hi Maggie. Miranda is upstairs right now, she'll be ready in a few minutes." Bianca said with a friendly smile looking up from her files she was sorting through. Sitting her pencil to the side, she folds her hands in front of her. "Got big plans for the weekend?" she asks. She knows she's keeping conversation casual at best but in her mind she's plotting. _Maybe if I can gain her friendship first again, then we can go from there. _She thought. _

"_Yeah. We're gonna hit the park a little later then we're goin to the movies." Maggie replied. Studying Bianca for a few minutes she makes a decision. "Bianca, I wanna introduce Miranda to my girlfriend. Is that ok with you?" she asks hesitantly. Bianca smiles brightly but inside she feels completely crushed. _Way to go Montgomery. Waited too long and now she's moved on. _She thought. She nodded her head. _

"_Of course it is." she forced out between clinched teeth. "You don't have to ask my permission." Bianca added. _

"_I feel like I do. I mean she is your daughter." Maggie replied. Bianca just shook her head. _

"_I think she'd see that differently." she whispered. Maggie looked at her confused for a moment before a blur of brunette hair came spiraling towards her. _

"_Momma!" Miranda had yelled excitedly. "I missed you." she said hugging Maggie close. _

"_Aww, I missed you too Mimo. C'mon, there's somebody I want you to meet." Maggie said sitting the little girl down. "Go say bye to your mommy and we can go." she added with a smile. Bianca noted how Maggie's face lit up a little more at the mention of introducing Miranda to 'someone.' running around, Miranda climbed up into her mother's lap._

"_Bye mommy. I love you." she said kissing Bianca's cheek before hopping down._

"_Bye sweetie. Mommy loves you too!" she called after the rapidly retreating form. She and Maggie shared a chuckle when they noticed she had left her backpack._

"_Definitely a Kane woman." Maggie said with a shake of her head. _

_--_

"God I was so stupid." Bianca whispers to herself right now realizing that she no longer stood a chance with the shorter blond. Yes she's blond again.

"No you're crazy." she hears. Gasping she jerks her head in the direction of the voice and comes face to face with her sister.

"Wha-?" she tries. Kendall rolls her eyes.

"Talking to yourself with a far away look in your eyes....soon you'll be bunking with Annie." Kendall says sarcastically. Bianca just blinks hard and sits up. "Gah! Put some clothes on! Not something I need to see!" Kendall says covering her eyes in reference to Bianca's bra and panty pajamas. Rolling her eyes, she gets up and makes her way to the closet and grabs a shirt and pair of sweat pants and throws them on quickly.

"Its safe." she says. Kendall peeks from under her hands and breaths a sigh of relief.

"Good. Good." she jokes smiling to let Bianca know she was kidding. Looking around the room, she frowns. "Where's Gabby?" she asks. Bianca's eyes widen and she darts from the room. Slamming into Miranda's room she finds it empty along with the room Kendall is staying in. Just as she's about to start hyperventilating, the phone rings.

"Hey Bianca, its mom." Erica says.

"Not now mother, the kids are gone!" Bianca shrieks. Just as she's about to slam the phone down, Erica speaks again.

"I have them. Don't worry. Tell Kendall I grabbed the boys as well." Erica says as if its no big deal.

"What?! Mom you can't just come in and pick them up whenever you feel like it without telling me!" Bianca yells.

"Reese knew, she was supposed to tell you. God, I'm so sorry Bianca." Erica says realizing what Bianca's freak out was rooted from. "I truly am, I wasn't thinking. Here, I'll bring them home." Erica starts.

"No...no mom it's alright. Just.... have fun with them today. I'm sorry I freaked." she says.

"No Bianca, I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate. I should have talked to you directly." Bianca nods even though she knows her mother can't see her.

"Yes you should have but.... I'm not worried if they are with you." Bianca tells her.

"Are you sure? I can bring them home if it'll put your mind at ease." Erica says concerned. _The only thing that'll put my mind at ease is a couple drinks. _Bianca thinks.

"I'm sure."

"Well alright dear. Oh! Can I speak with Kendall a moment?" Erica asks.

"Sure...Kendall!" Bianca calls out. "Mom wants to talk to you!" she yells. Kendall turns the corner yawning and scratching her head.

"Sheesh. Have you always been so loud and I'm just noticing?" she asks. Bianca just sticks her tongue out and Kendall follows the mature gesture. Smiling and shaking her head, Bianca moves away to not only give Kendall some privacy but to also check her voice mail on her cellphone. Going through she deletes, smiles, and frowns in confusion every so often. Shaking her head at the last one, she presses a familiar number on her speed dial. Number two.

"Hello, you have reached The Love Doctor, how may I love you today?" Maggie answered without checking the caller id.

"Ha ha Stone." Bianca starts. Even though it was true they didn't talk often, when they did it was full of jokes and banter.

"Not sexy enough huh? Dammit, I need to work on that." Maggie jokes back.

"So you had some exciting news?" Bianca asks getting down to business. Grinning, Maggie looks down at her directions.

"Yeah but I have to do something really quick before I tell you, so can I call you back? Or do you and...**Reese...**have plans." Maggie spat the name. It did indeed leave a horrible taste in her mouth. Grimacing, Bianca noticed how saying that name sounded physically painful to Maggie.

"Uh no....Reese is at work until about seven and she'll probably be tired by the time she gets home. Just me and Kendall today so sure, you can call back." she says. It's no secret to her, or Miranda for that matter that Reese and Maggie hate each other. And not just because of their ties to Bianca either. No, there was a genuine hate there that would be the same if neither of them knew who Bianca was.

"Good! Call ya in fifteen!" Maggie chirped hanging up.

--

Leaning against a wall, Maggie ran a hand through her hair.

"Dr. Stone, what a pleasure it is to see you." David Hayward said as he approached her. Smiling at him, she nods.

"I could say the same Dr. Hayward." she replied. Over the years, she and David had resolved things between them. There were times when they still had tense moments and she wouldn't allow him within one hundred feet of Miranda but she could tolerate him. After all, he is family. "So, you're Mrs. Slater's heart doctor, right?" she asks. He nods.

"Yes, I'm Ms. Hart's heart doctor." he replies. "Heh, Hart's heart." he mutters. Rolling her eyes at her cousin, Maggie shakes her head. _He is suck a dork. _She thinks. "Anyway, yes I am. She's requested that we refer to her as Ms. Hart now and since I'm handing her over to you, I'm going to give you a few details." he says. Suddenly serious, Maggie stands to full height and follows Dr. Hayward through the halls, Kendall's file in hand.

--

"This is awkward." Kendall said glancing at Bianca who only nodded. They had chatted a bit and then things turned awkward. Bianca was just silently praying for the phone to ring with Maggie on the other end. But nothing happened. And it had been an hour.

"I totally agree." she says. Kendall sighs knowing she was going to have to get into this eventually. No matter how much she was sure it was going to hurt.

"Bianca what were you thinking?" she asks finally. Shrugging, Bianca turns to face her sister. She draws her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. Shielding herself.

"I-- I wasn't. I mean... I was... I was drunk... I've never been good with alcohol..." she trails off slightly. "But I was... and he was there...and we wanted.... and then I didn't ask you because I didn't want you to say no." she finishes. _Why isn't she admitting she didn't know at first?! _Kendall asks herself.

"And what if I had said yes? Did you even consider that I'd do anything for you?" Kendall asks angrily.

"Does it really make a difference now? I mean, Gabrielle's already here." Bianca asks irritatedly. _Why am I so..._ her mind trails off. _Oh come off it Binks. You didn't take those stupid Mary sunshine pills this morning, you know why. _She thinks to herself.

"Do you even want me to trust you?" Kendall asks snappishly. Bianca looks at her, somewhat shocked.

"Of course I do, how could you even ask that? We know I made a mistake but..goodness Kendall." she says in a rush.

"I can ask that because you're lying to me! Again! Look, Binks, I want to trust you, I swear I do but you're not making this easy." Kendall pleads with her younger sister.

"I'm telling you everything Kendall." Bianca whimpers.

"Everything but the truth." Kendall says slowly.

"The truth?" Bianca chuckles bitterly, tears streaming down her face. "Alright, the truth is I didn't even know the baby was Zach's until a week before I came. Are you happy to know that my own fiancée went behind my back and.... god how could I have been so stupid?" and Kendall smiles. _There's hope....thank goodness there's hope. _She thinks.


	5. a: Honesty, Is What You Need

Ahem, hey guys. Firstly, I wanna apologize to any Breese, or general Reese fans out there. I was actually taking my annoyance for Pratt out on a defensless character, who did annoy me i might add, and it was wrong. I am not bashing Reese to prop Maggie in anyway, she already rocks, she don't need propping. That being said, the story is still goin in the same direction. I just felt it right to apologize. Secondly, sorry it took so long to update. Thirdly, Sorry its so short. and finally, please review, and thanks for past reviews. You guys rock!

* * *

Kendall's smile suddenly fades.

"Reese knew but you didn't?" she questions her sister. Nodding, Bianca wipes her eyes quickly.

"Yes." she whispers.

"How in the hell did this happen?" Kendall asks her sister. Closing her eyes and sighing deeply, Bianca answers.

"We had been talking about it. Having a baby, for a few weeks. I mean, it wasn't set in stone but we knew we'd want one together." she pauses.

"What do-" Kendall starts.

"If you want to know, don't interrupt. Please." Bianca pleads with the older woman. Nodding, Kendall motions for Bianca to continue. "Anyway, and then Zach came. I mean, I was surprised because I didn't think that he'd want to leave you or Ian here but he was there. We took him out to get a few drinks and I remembered Reese saying something about wishing that our baby could be as close to Miranda as possible and I blurted it out. I mean, of course I didn't plan on asking him, but drunk Bianca is not a pretty sight. Anyway, when he said no, I realized what I had asked and sorta freaked out. I was uncomfortable and I can imagine how he felt and I left. He and Reese talked for a few more hours and she came home and that was that. When I got inseminated it was touch and go but we had our baby, we knew it was time. Finally, one night when Reese had been drinking, she came home talking to my stomach and she was giggling and saying 'This is gonna be a weird family kiddo, you're sister is your cousin!' and I was confused but I couldn't shake it. A few days later when she was sober I asked her and she looked so guilty and sorry and said she thought it was what I wanted...she....she had that as back up and gave it to the doctor. I'm still not completely sure how or even why but she did it and.... I don't regret my daughter. Either of them." she finally says, tears flowing freely. Kendall nods, taking all this in. Finally, she stands and paces the length of the room.

"A-and that was that? You couldn't call me when you found out and tell me?!" she asks angrily. Bianca stands up.

"Oh please, lets see what would happen if you ever found out that after all this time, Spike wasn't Ryan's son! How long would it take you to process it and work up the nerve to tel him?! As soon as you found out, would you be able to just pick up the phone and say, 'Hey Ryan, wanna have coffee? Oh yeah, Spike isn't yours?'" she asks. Logically speaking she could understand why Bianca had some trouble processing it. But Kendall was hurt, she wasn't thinking logically.

"Bu-" Bianca cuts Kendall off.

"No, Kendall, it would take you a while to process and come t-to terms with it so don't sit there and say how it'd be different, or how you'd still tell him. No matter how you weave it, you're still gonna take time to deal and knowing you, you might not even fucking tell him!" Bianca bursts out, slamming a hand over her mouth. Kendall blinks in shock at the language Bianca uses, but quickly covers it with anger at the implication of Bianca's words.

"What do you mean, 'knowing you'? What's that supposed to mean?" Kendall asks. Bianca takes a deep breath,

"It means you.... you do a lot of things that can get you hurt in the long run Kendall. And in the end, you blame someone else. Fact of the matter is, just like I set off a chain of events that hurt me, you do the same. You're self destructive to an extent." Bianca explains quietly.

"What does that have to do with this? We're talking about the fact that you, Saint Bianca, messed up for once in her life." Kendall grinds between clinched teeth.

"Saint Bianca doesn't exist. Saint Bianca is dead. Edgy Bianca is gone and now just plain ole Bianca is here. Stupid mistakes and all." Bianca starts to rant. "I know I messed up, I should have come to you, asked you. I admit that, I take my part in this for even bringing it up that night, but off topic for a minute here, how long does it take you to fess up to what you do? I want you to be honest with me here Kendall, had you found out right now, that Spike wasn't Ryan's son, would you tell him today? Tomorrow? Ever?" Bianca asks. Kendall opens and closes her mouth several times but doesn't make a sound. Finally she sighs,

"I- I don't know." she whispers. Bianca sits beside her.

"And even if you didn't, you'd be screwed. You'd be seen as a lying, conniving, manipulative bitch whose only doing it for personal gain. Never mind the fact that maybe, just maybe you wanted to keep everyone from getting hurt. Spike has a bond with Ryan, would you want to break that? What would it do to both of them in the long run? What about Emma? All those thoughts would weigh on your head and day in and day out all you would think is 'do I or don't I?' then one day you'll finally realize, I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't and it'll all come out one day so better to just get it over with now. But it'll be in the open but it'll never be over. It will never end. You'll just have to live with the fact that your child is going to need more therapy then this entire town together because her sister is her cousin. And you remember how cruel children can be and they'll be relentless and its bad enough she's got two mommies, top it off that her family is so fucking twisted the child probably turns to drugs before she can tie her own shoes and you've got weeks of no sleep, complications with the pregnancy, a sad little girl who just wants mommy to smile, a worried ex, and an insecure, afraid, borderline crazy girlfriend. Wow, my life is just fuckin' peachy don't ya think?!" Bianca asks brightly, not realizing she went from trying to make a point, to releasing the thoughts she wanted to remain just those.

"Is that how you feel?" Kendall asks in a small whisper. Bianca nods, still in another world.

"I feel so many things when it comes to Gabrielle, Kendall. I feel love, self-directed anger, shame that I betrayed my sister, anger at Reese for not telling me sooner, anger at Zach for using that cup, but in the end, the love I feel for the precious little girl overshadows everything. I can never feel anything other than that for her, all those other emotions, are for all parties involved." she replies. Kendall nods, taking time to digest the information. "I swear, on our relationship, on my daughters, that I never, ever wanted to hurt you Kendall. That is the LAST thing I'd want." she whispers. Kendall is silent for a few long moments before taking a deep breath.

"I love you, Binks. You're my baby sister and you always will be. I- I'm gonna trust you again one day, maybe soon maybe not but it'll happen as long as you never lie to me or keep something from me again." she says. Bianca nods, ready to lie to Kendall just once more.

"Never." she promises. _Not knowing about Reese wont hurt her, she'll never find out. _She thinks. Kendall studies Bianca's face, knowing that the younger woman is lieing but putting enough trust in her to eventually come clean. _When she's ready, she'll tell me. _Kendall thinks with a smile. Reaching over, she hugs her sister.

"And even when you make stupid decisions, I wanna be right there." she says. Bianca smiles, grateful that her sister isn't going to cast her out of her life completely. _Maybe things will be ok...._ she thinks.

--

Livid. That was the only word to describe Reese Williams right now. She was without a doubt incensed at the sight that greeted her after work earlier that day. She had come home, from a tiring day of helping with the rebuilding of certain parts of Pine Valley to find that woman, Maggie Stone, sitting in the floor with her daughter and soon to be step daughter. Though she had remained calm, the look she shot in Bianca's direction didn't go unnoticed by Kendall. Bianca pretended she didn't see it. Reese had grinned, greeted everyone, kissed Bianca, and retired to the bedroom for some much needed rest. Unfortunately, that rest didn't come to her. What did come to her were thoughts that often plagued her. Thoughts of Bianca growing tired of Reese and her abusive behavior and packing their children and leaving. Thoughts of loosing Bianca to someone else. Thoughts of never seeing her children again. Reese took time to sort these thoughts out in her mind and the more she thought, the more ashamed of herself she became. Ashamed that she couldn't open up to Bianca about these fears and insecurities, but instead chose to hurt Bianca physically and emotionally. She was becoming someone she didn't recognize and she hated herself for it. She made the decision to talk to Bianca about postponing their wedding and seeking professional help. Couple's counseling and sorting things out with Bianca. She'd do whatever it took to build up a proper relationship with the younger woman, one where Bianca wasn't afraid of her. Reese had smiled to herself with those positive thoughts and made her way back to the living room. Her smile quickly dropped at the sight of Bianca and Maggie embracing and Bianca dropping a kiss on Maggie's cheek. All thoughts of being positive, being someone Bianca wanted to see flew out the window. All Reese could think was how Maggie jumped back into Bianca's life and tried to seem as if she had moved on. Reese knew better though. She also knew that Bianca still held a deep love for the shorter woman. Another thing Reese knew, was that she and Bianca were going to have a serious talk later. One that would remind Bianca where she belonged. With Reese and their children.

--

Greenlee felt unnerved by Kendall's stare.

"What?" she finally asked. Kendall had been staring at her for about eight minutes now and it was getting annoying with a side of uncomfortable. Kendall tilted her head to the side.

"Do you care about Bianca?" she asked. Greenlee nodded quickly.

"Of course I do, Kendall!" she replied, shocked at the question. Sure, she and Bianca weren't close, but they did talk often, even if nobody knew. They called each other at least three times a week or emailed. Greenlee had been worried when those phone calls and emails started to slow to a less frequent pace at some point but Bianca had just assured her that life and a new girlfriend just took up her time. Greenlee had been happy, at first. Bianca had found someone who put a lift in her voice, happiness that could be heard, and spread over the receiver or through an email that infected Greenlee. At the time, she had just found someone to accept her as well; Aidan. She was happy all around, she had a good guy, her family was happy for the most part, things were good. But then she and Aidan were no longer happy and Bianca's emails were a little too short and not detailed enough. Blinking, Greenlee realizes that their lives fell apart at the same time.

"You back with me yet?" Kendall asks with an arched eyebrow. Greenlee shakes her head and focuses on the taller woman in front of her.

"Huh?" she replies, Kendall sighs.

"I didn't mean to offend, I just wanted to be sure." she repeats. Greenlee shoots her a confused look.

"I do care for her, why? Is something wrong?" she asks worriedly. A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told her she wasn't the only one uncomfortable with Reese and Bianca's relationship. Something just seemed off. She wasn't sure if it was Reese herself, or the fact that Bianca and Reese seemed so...rushed.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out..." Kendall replies trailing off. Greenlee would normally roll her eyes at Kendall's meddling, but now, she approves.

--

Bianca had learned her lesson for the evening. Do not kiss your exes cheek while your current is home. Big no no. the bruise on her upper thigh was a big indication of that. She stared at herself in the mirror, shaking her head in disgust.

"Why does she even put up with you?" she asks herself softly. "You can't do anything right." she adds, turning to start the shower. She stands under the spray and leans against the wall. "I just hope she doesn't leave me..." she whispers.

Outside the bathroom door, Reese hangs her head in shame.


	6. It Sets You Free

A fluff filled chapter to cover the drama a little

* * *

Kendall was sitting across from Greenlee and Bianca four days later lost in thought. She was realizing that the past few days since their talk, Bianca had smiled more than she remembered. Real smiles too. The only thing that was still off was Bianca and Reese. Kendall wasn't sure what it was, but she did plan on finding out.

"So," she starts. "How are things with you and Reese?" she asks casually. Bianca shoots her a tight smile.

"Great. We've decided to wait until sometime next year to get married though. Reese thinks we need to get settled a little more." she responds. Greenlee's eyebrows shoot to her hairline.

"Really? So you're staying?" she asks. She's a little excited to have her cousin back and hearing that she'll be staying around is making her just a little more happy.

"Yeah. We figured it'd be good for the girls to grow up around their auntie Kendall and their Erica." Bianca replies. Kendall scoffs.

"Just can't say that 'G' word huh?" she asks. Bianca shakes her head.

"Mm, no. That woman has ears everywhere and if you breathe like you're going to say Erica Kane and Grandma in the same sentence, she'll be in your line of vision within seconds." Bianca jokes.

"Hello girls." they hear. They all turn to see Erica striding towards them. The try to hold in their giggles but just can't. "What's so funny?" Erica asks with a fond smile. She cares for all three girls, even greenlee despite the fact that they don't exactly get along.

"Oh nothing, Miranda was just wondering if Grandma was coming over tonight." Bianca says hiding her smile behind her cup. Erica sputters for a few moments.

"Well, I'm sure you find that word to be very humorous but when you're as young as I am with children who have children, we'll see just how funny it is." Erica says flipping her hair.

"Alright Grandma." greenlee says with a serious face. Erica glares.

"So, Granny, you wanna hang out with the boys anytime soon?" Kendall asks with a smile. Erica scowls at the girls.

"Go ahead, joke away. We all know I am far to young to be referred to as...." she shudders, not finishing the sentence. "Anyway, I was wondering if we could all get together for dinner sometime. I just got off the phone with Josh a few hours ago and I was thinking we could have ourselves a Kane Feast!" she exclaims. Bianca and Kendall share worried glances.

"Reason?" Kendall asks. Erica looks at her as if she's grown another head.

"To celebrate the newest Kane of course! Now, I know that little Gabrielle didn't get here under the most ideal circumstances, but she is our family." Erica explains. Kendall and Bianca look at each other and shrug.

"Alright, Reese and I would be delighted." Bianca answers. Kendall notices Greenlee looking a little left out.

"Greenlee, would you like to come?" she asks.

"Oh I don't thi-" Greenlee starts.

"Now now girls, this is a Kane dinner and as much as we love both Reese and Greenlee, we-" Kendall cuts her mother off.

"Since Bianca's bringing her fiancee why can't I bring a date?" she asks.

"Well I was hoping that Bianca would just lea-" Bianca cuts in.

"Oh that's real mature Kendall, 'Bianca can do this so why can't I'?" Bianca mocks with a fake glare.

"She always chooses you ove-"

"Because I'm cu-"

"So tire-"

"Alright! Bring them!" Erica bellows. Bianca and Kendall blink then smile.

"Thanks mother." they say simultaneously. Erica blinks twice and turns to Greenlee.

"I believe I've just been played." she says. Greenlee nods.

"Yeah, I think so." Greenlee replies. Erica nods and smiles at the three before striding away.

"That was actually pretty fun." Kendall says once her mother is out of earshot.

"Yeah, it was. Makes me wish we could have had it growing up." Bianca replies. Kendall nods.

"Well, nothing we can do to change it now, but we can be as close as we can be before you get so old I'm feeding you apple sauce in a straw." she replies. Bianca scoffs.

"Are you kidding me? You're older than I am." she replies.

"You have no proof." Kendall says.

"You're drivers license." she Bianca retorts. Kendall raises her coffee cup.

"Fair enough." she replies.

"Alright you two, c'mon. I've gotta find something for my 'date' whenever it is." Greenlee giggles. Bianca follows suite standing up.

"Oh, yeah. Gotta make a good impression. You're meeting the parents already." Bianca jokes. Kendall shoots both of them the finger.

"Why, Kendall, what kind of girl do you think I am?" greenlee asks.

"The easy kind." Kendall replies.

"Hey!" greenlee cries indignantly. As they're walking from the small coffee shop, neither Bianca or Greenlee notice Kendall's suddenly thoughtful expression.


	7. Like a Bone, I'm So Breakable

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for an update but here ya go! But, quick question, is anyone happy with what's going on on the actual show right now? Like, are the storylines really.....watchable, in your opinion?

* * *

Bianca sighs as she closes her phone. Putting on a fake smile, she turns to Kendall and Greenlee.

"Hey guys, sorry to just cut out, but Reese needs some lovin' after an especially hard day. I'll see you at home Kendall and I hope we all can do this again sometime." she says. Greenlee pouts but steps forward to hug her cousin.

"Aw, alright. Give the girls a kiss for me." she says. Bianca nods and walks away quickly. Reese is angry and it wont do good to make her wait.

--

Reese glares at Bianca as she walks into the door. Bianca flinches but doesn't say anything. She moves towards Reese, waiting to see what the woman will do. All Reese does is move forward. Her face softens as she leans her head on Bianca's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you over the phone, I just had a hard day with those idiot contractors today. I was kinda hopin' that you'd be here and we could just cuddle when I got home." she explains. Bianca sighs and wraps her arms around the woman.

"I'm sorry baby, c'mon, lets go lie down." she says. Reese follows her into the room. As they strip and lie together, Reese stares at Bianca's beautiful features.

"Bianca?" she whispers almost hesitantly. Bianca raises her eyebrows in motion for Reese to continue. "I think... I think we should call off the wedding until I get some help. I wanna... I wanna be better for you. You deserve better." she whispers. Bianca blinks, startled.

"A-are you sure?" she asks. Tears spring her eyes. _She's gonna leave you! _Her mind screams. Reese nods, leaning forward to kiss the sad eyes in front of her.

"I just.... you deserve the world, Bianca. You deserve everything I can give you including a safe home and I want... no I need to give you that." Reese says earnestly. She needs Bianca to understand. Bianca eyes her before nodding.

"Whatever you want." she says before kissing the woman.

--

Kendall sighs as Ryan pops out of nowhere.

"Greenlee?" he asks pretending to be shocked. _Why do you always run into the person you DON'T wanna see in this town. It's like that dumb show Binks watches, All My Sister's Husbands... _Kendall thinks. Greenlee rolls her eyes.

"What now, Ryan?" she asks in a growl. Ryan smiles as he moves to her. Greenlee moves away. "Don't. Don't come near me, don't touch me." she says. He frowns, as if the words do not compute.

"Bu-" he starts.

"No! I am so sick and tired of you Ryan. You are everywhere you don't need to be! Go be with your children, go work out things with Annie, just stay away from me!" she snaps. Ryan clinches his jaw.

"I'm a good father, I spend time with my children." he replies.

"Good for you! You wanna cookie for doing what you're supposed too?" she asks. He looks at her amazed. How could she say this to him?

"Its obvious you need to cool off, Greenlee. I'll see you later." he says leaving before she can say anything back. Kendall notices that Greenlee is tense. Throwing an arm over her shorter friends shoulder, she suggests,

"Lets go pig out on junk food, soda, ice cream, y'know, all the things I'd never let my boys touch." she says. Greenlee frowns.

"That sounds unhealthy." she mutters.

"The good things in life usually are, c'mon Shorty!" Kendall exclaims grabbing Greenlee's hand. She ignores the tingle from the contact.

--

Bianca winces as Reese clinches her fist.

"What did you just say?" Reese asks in a low voice. Bianca swallows.

"I- I said that Miranda should spend the weekend with Maggie." Bianca repeats. Reese pushes closer to the woman.

"No, your exact words, Bianca." she says dangerously. Bianca almost panics. Reese notices and stops advancing. Fear she could handle, Bianca panicking she could not. It would raise questions.

"T-that Miranda wants to stay with her mama this weekend." Bianca whispers wishing she could swallow her words.

"Her 'mama' is right here. Maggie, is just a friend." Reese says. Bianca stands a little straighter. She's still afraid, but she wont take Reese trying to push Maggie from Miranda life.

"Maggie is her other mother Reese. You kno-" Bianca stops when an open palm collides with her face.

"We're going to sit down with our daughter and talk to her about this. I'm gonna be her new mama and Maggie can be aunt Maggie but I am her parent, do you hear me?" Reese asks standing in Bianca's face. Bianca doesn't answer. Reese smacks her again. "Answer me." she growls. Bianca nods, swallowing down the disgust she feels for herself. _What have you become, Montgomery? _She asks herself. Reese glares a moment longer before abruptly turning and leaving the room. Bianca slides to the floor. She should have known it wouldn't last.

--

Reese sits in her car and glares at the red light. _Something is off with Bianca, I just know it. I mean, talking back to me? What is she thinking. _Reese's mind rants. _It's because Maggie is back probably. She probably told her and Maggie's making her think she doesn't need to listen to me. Well, we'll just see about that. I may just have to teach both of them something... _she thinks with an evil smile.


	8. This Has Gotta Be The Good Life

Wonderful people it has been far too long! I can't beleive i went such a long time without updating but i will try not to do it again! i hope you are still reading this and thank you so much if you are! another light hearted chapter for you until i get back in the groove of this story.

* * *

Bianca glares at Greenlee over the table.

"I don't believe you." she growls. Kendall sits between the two eying them back and forth.

"Bianca..." she trails off.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong." Greenlee defends. Growling deep in her throat, Bianca eyes Greenlee in anger.

"You cheated!" she exclaims throwing her cards down on the table.

"I did not!" Greenlee says indignantly. Scoffing, Bianca leans back in her chair.

"You totally did!" she responds heatedly. Greenlee offers her a sarcastic smirk.

"You're just mad cos ya lost, Montgomery. Pay up!" she says leaning over the table grabbing for her prize. Bianca swats her hands away and glares heatedly.

"Keep your grubby little hands to yourself!" she hisses. Kendall blinks at them.

"Binks..." she trails off again. Bianca ignores her.

"Nuh uh! I won fair and square. Tell her Kendall!" greenlee insists. Kendall turns to the person on her left.

"Who knew a game of go fish could be so ruthless?" she asks in a horrified whisper as Greenlee and Bianca argue over a large sum of candy.

"No one I imagine." Erica answers while studying her nails. Bianca and greenlee continue to argue until suddenly greenlee stops.

"Double or nothin?" she asks with a smug smile already. Bianca offers a challenging smile in return.

"You're on." she declares lowly. Kendall sighs and leans back in her chair. _This night will never end. _She thinks.

--

Reese walked through the halls of the hospital with one goal in mind. Find Maggie Stone and let her know that she would not be causing trouble in her's and Bianca's lives. Simple as that. No violence needed. She bumps into someone with an annoyed grunt but offers no apology.

"Excuse you." the voice spits from behind her. Her eyes roll as she turns to face David Hayward head on.

"You were in the way but yes, excuse me." she says politely. He glares at her.

"Don't think just because you're with Bianca that you mean anything to anyone here. There are a few of us you don't wanna cross." he threatens. She actually looks surprised.

"Excuse me?" she asks. He grins at her with his famous grin. Little does she know what the grin means. It's the grin that speaks volumes without him saying a word.

"I'm just going to offer you a little friendly advice." he pauses. "Watch yourself. If you hurt Bianca, there will be hell to pay." he continues on with a firm smile.

"Listen, I don't know who you thi-" he cuts off her little rant.

"I know who I am and you'd better pray you are who you say you are." he says before walking off. Reese stands there for long moments surprised and confused before finally thinking maybe talking with Maggie could wait another day. As she leaves the hospital with a thoughtful expression on her face, she misses Zach standing against a wall with an even more thoughtful look on his face. He turns down the hall David just went as Reese exits.

--

Bianca laughs loudly as Greenlee recites all the words along with the disney character on the screen.

"I just can't believe you've seen this movie!" she giggles. Greenlee grins childishly.

"Are you kidding me? I was so hype for Lilo and Stitch to come out!" she says excitedly. Bianca shares a small smile with Kendall as they enjoy seeing a different side of greenlee. Blinking, she realizes she doesn't know much about her cousin but makes a quick vow to learn more. Greenlee could be pretty fun.

--

Reese stops outside of her's and Bianca's door as she listens to Bianca, Kendall, and greenlee all laugh loudly at something. She pauses all movement when she hears the genuine happiness in Bianca's laugh. She mentally studies the sound as it seems to come from deep within and wash over her. Feeling an odd warmth she hadn't felt in a while settle over her, Reese closes her eyes as tears spring. She was the reason that sound hadn't been heard in so long. Every time she promises to change things for them, something sets her off and makes her the same angry and bitter person that left her parents home so long ago. She shakes her head, pushing all the unwanted thoughts out as she thinks better and turns to leave the girls in their peace. No need to disrupt them.

--

"Bean, we need to hang out!" Maggie says happily into her cellphone before Bianca can even offer a proper greeting. She feels at home in her new apartment as she moves through the kitchen. "No, no, I will not hear this 'too busy' excuse you seem so fond of. Bring the little beings with you and it can be a girls day out!" she suggests. Happy with her brilliant thinking, Maggie smiles into the toaster as she waits for her treat to finish. "Yes I am having a healthy dinner." she says indignantly. Sometimes, Bianca treats her like she's a teenager. She munches on her warm pop tart as her ex continues on about something or other. She blinks in shock as a knock sounds on her door. "Hey, Bianca, I have to call you back. Someone's at the door. Okay, bye." she says closing her phone. Making her way, she opens the large brown door and comes face to face with someone she did not expect to see. "Zach..." she trails off obviously uncomfortable. He nods at her but from the look on his face, she isn't going to enjoy this visit at all.


End file.
